Sugimori Takeshi
(Goalkeeper) |number = 1 |element = Wood |team = *'Mikage Sennou' (captain) *'Dark Emperors' (former) |seiyuu = *Kushida Yasumichi (Inazuma Eleven) *Shinomiya Gou |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven |debut_anime = Episode 007}} Sugimori Takeshi ( ) was the captain and goalkeeper of Mikage Sennou and later the goalkeeper of Dark Emperors. Profile Appearance Sugimori has pale skin and is very tall. He usually dons an angry expression. He has teal-grey eyes with black pupils, and spiky deep bluish-purple hair. He is partially bald. He also has two wires connected to his head from the back. These wires weren't present during the Dark Emperors match in the anime. Plot Season 1 He appears training with his team in an electronic simulator. He created a rivalry with Endou because Endou said that soccer is to be fun, and he didn't believe him. He and all of his team were controlled by their coach, causing them to not have a single point scored against them, but after their match against Raimon, they learn that soccer is meant to be played with passion. Endou leaves his goal and unsuccessfully kicks the ball, whilst Sugimori catches it. Sugimori learns what Endou meant and understands the true meaning of soccer, promising to play with him again. Season 2 After Raimon left the town, he created the back-up team before Raimon returned. He is later seen with Shadow, a Raimon student who wants to train in order to become stronger, he later used the power of the Aliea Meteorite and became the goalkeeper of Dark Emperors. He used Dual Smash with Kageno Jin to stop Bakunetsu Storm. He also used Double Rocket, which managed to stop Tsunami Boost, but was broken through by Crossfire. Later, he and the others were freed from the Aliea Meteorite. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Character view Wii avatar Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Sugimori, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Valued Membership Certificate (とっておきの会員証, randomly dropped from HR All Star at Handa Shinichi's taisen route) *'Record': Powerful Soccer Team (実力派サッカーチーム, win 50 matches) *'Photo': Kataritsugareru Entaku (語り継がれる円卓の写真, taken at the round table in King Arthur's castle) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 2600 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Sugimori, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Photo': Gymnasium Podium (体育館の壇上からの写真, taken at Raimon's gymnasium) *'Topic': Gap to See (見ためとのギャップの話題, obtained in Inazuma Town) *'Topic': Tomorrow's Weater (明日の天気の話題, obtained at Odaiba's ship harbor) *'Topic': Evil Mechanism (悪だくみの話題, obtained in Inazuma Town) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. All stats are fully upgraded. Hissatsu * * * |Inazuma Eleven 2| Normal form * * * * ---- Dark Emperors form * * * * |Inazuma Eleven 3| Normal form * * * * ---- Dark Emperors form * * * * }} * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| * * * * }} * * |Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme| * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * * * }} ''Inazuma Eleven SD'' * * * Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * (Taisen route only) * (Gra Fa's route only) Mixi Max ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * (Gra Fa's route only) ** Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *'Dummy Emperors' *'NEW Mikage Sennou' *'The Card' ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'Doppers' (Mikage Sennou form and Dark Emperors form) *'Inazuma Legend' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Crim Hound' *'Extra Stars' *'Raimon U-15' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Extra Stars' *'Hayashi no Eiyuu Tachi' *'Legend 3 Nensei' Trivia *It's highly likely that when Sugimori and Shadow were creating a backup team, they were attacked by an incomplete Dark Emperors. *In the original series, he's a third-year student. Since Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin takes place one year after the events of the original Football Frontier, he's no longer in middle-school, which is why he's no longer the captain of Mikage Sennou. Navigation de:Thomas Feldt es:Thomas Feldt fr:Thomas Feldt it:Thomas Feldt nl:Thomas Feldt vi:Sugimori Takeshi Category:Captains Category:Original series characters